Teenage Trials and Dad's Desperations
by Brentinator
Summary: When Chase embraces his teenage rebellion a bit too much, how far will things go before Davenport can have a heart-to-heart with his son? Rated T for safety, more characters then listed, inspired by Jessie episode, Karate Kid-tastrophe.


Mr. Davenport's POV.

Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha and I were all eating dinner when Chase came into the house. Normally he was a few minutes late because he would be at the library or in the computer labs, but he was currently two hours late, and I was a bit frustrated with him right now. As soon as he sat down, Bree decided to ask where he was.

"Chase? Why are you home so late?"

"Oh. I joined the basketball team." He said in a normal tone, however, that made Adam and I freak out, but very differently.

"Wait. A sports team? That isn't mathy or nerdy? How did the Trent let you on the team?"

"I was on my way to meet up with some of my friends and he asked me to give a demonstration. I knew he wanted to embarrass me, so I did a few tricks to prove him wrong. Then he put me on the team."

"Chase, I'm sorry, but you can't be on the team."

"What?! Why not?!" He demanded.

"You have obligations to your family and your team. I've already shot down the football played and the cheerleader over there." I told him, pointing at Adam and Bree. "So what makes you think I'm gonna let you do this?"

"So, automatically, if you don't like something I do, you shoot me down?" Chase retorted as he crossed his arms.

"Yes because I am your father and I have to lay down the law. You are not gonna play on the basketball team."

"Well, I'm not gonna quit. I'm on a team, and teams never quit on each other. And you are not my father." He added, making everyone be quiet, with the exception of me, who was fuming now.

"That was extremely uncalled for. You're grounded. Two weeks."

"That is so not fair!" He screamed.

"Go to your tube!"

"Whatever." He mumbled as he went to the elevator, making me sigh as Adam, Bree and Leo cleared their plates with mumbles of having to do homework before leaving Tasha and I by ourselves.

"What's going on with Chase?" I muttered, but Tasha must've heard me as she sat down beside me.

"He's a teenager, Donald, and teenagers can be a little rebellious from time to time, it's normal. You saw how Bree acted when she wanted to go to Australia. They grow out of it though."

"I suppose so."

"Just keep a eye on him."

I nodded as she went upstairs and I went downstairs to check on the kids before I went to bed. Adam and Bree were asleep, but Chase was just standing there, with his back towards me, occasionally mumbling. I decided to shrug it off and leave, but only did I know what he was mumbling about.

-Next day-

Leo came downstairs yawning and Adam and Bree came up, doing the same.

"Where's Chase?" I questioned.

Just then he came up, wearing a black leather jacket, a skull shirt and black pants.

"Who invited the emo squad?" Leo snickered as Chase glared at him.

"Chase, where did you get that?" I demanded, knowing I would never let him wear that.

"Does it matter?" He asked as he grabbed a apple off the counter.

"Yes, it does matter. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." He muttered as he threw his apple in the trash before grabbing his black backpack, which he had spray painted a skull on.

"Chase, go back downstairs and change. You are not going to school in that." I told him.

"I can do whatever I want." He sighed as he went out the door, making me almost scream, before a hand was on my shoulder, and I looked at my daughter.

"I'll talk to Chase if you want."

"No. I'll talk to him myself later. You guys gotta get to school." I told them.

They left after I said that, but little did I know what was gonna come next.

When they got home, Leo and Bree seemed to be in distressed as they yelled for me.

"Whoa what's wrong? Where is Chase?" I asked.

"Chase is what's wrong!" Bree yelled.

"What did he do now?" I sighed.

"He told us he was gonna get home late cause he was gonna beach his hair blob and get a taboo. I didn't know what that meant, so I gave him some money when he asked for it." Adam explained.

"He didn't say that Adam!" Leo yelled before looking at me. "He said he was gonna bleach his hair blonde and get a tattoo!"

"What?! I'm gonna go find him. Bree, your in charge until I get back." I told them as I grabbed the keys.

"Oh and Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked.

"What?" I asked exasperated as I looked at him.

"Chase also got salaamed for a week." He added.

"Not salaamed, Adam! Suspended!" Bree yelled.

I ran out the door, hoping I could get Chase in time. When we got back however, I had only spared him from the tattoo and now he had bright blonde hair.

"Chase, I can't believe you would do this! What on earth has gotten into you?!" I demanded as I put the keys up.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." He sighed as he was about to leave, but I grabbed his shoulder before he did.

"Yes it does, Chase."

"It does not matter! How many times do I have to say it?!" He demanded as he ran to one of the guest rooms and slammed the door.

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes before Bree came in the room.

"Did you talk to Chase?"

"I tried, and he ended up with blonde hair." I sighed as I sat on the couch.

"At least you prevented that tattoo." She suggested before she saw my face, which was a "not helping". "Sorry. Maybe you just need to listen to him. You know, figure out why he's acting like this, and don't yell at him. He's Chase. He always comes around." She explained.

"Thanks Bree. I'll go talk to him, and you need to get to bed."

"Goodnight." She sighed as she left before I went to the guest room and knocked on the door, calling my son's name softly.

"Go away."

"Chase, I promise I'm not gonna yell, and you don't even have to come out, but, if your ready to talk, I'm ready to listen." I told him.

"You promise you won't yell?"

"I promise. Now what's going on?"

"To tell the truth...I don't know what's going on. One minute I'm fine, and the next I wanna destroy everything like Spike." He sighed.

"Welcome to being a teenager."

"Does it get any better?" He questioned.

"Absolutely. And I should know. I was sixteen once too, and trust me, Douglas and I were some of the most rebellious kids you had ever seen." I laughed a little at the memory. "Now can you come out?"

I stood out the door for a few minutes before I heard the door open and I immediately felt Chase hug me, with a few tears running down his face as he muttered.

"I'm so sorry. I'll remove the bleach and quit the team."

"Good. I love you, Chase. Never forget that." I told him.

"Love you too, dad."

The end.

 **I won't lie when I say that this was inspired a bit by a Jessie episode, but it was also inspired by Mr. William's Brent's blonde hair and tattoos.**

 **I'm so excited! One week left till we get Elite Force back and the promo came out last night! You can check it out on the Lab Rats Elite Force Wiki's YouTube channel!**

 **I'm so excited!**

 **Also bionichope (guest) I am feeling better, but the reason I have not updated There is a reason for everything is because I'm not sure what else should/needs to happen in the story before I end it.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
